Monacus Manhandling
Lotza Money Casino - Monacus Glamor and glitter, The sounds and lights fill all your sensors as you step through the revolving doors. The lobby of this casino is huge. A fountain sparkles as the water spits out from the beautiful statue that is in the form of 5-Headed Hydra. A front desk is off to the side with people ready to handle all your needs. Directly on the opposite wall from the desk is the elevators that head into the Hotel part of this casino. People rush by here and there the workers the visitors. Advanceing further into hotel you will come upon the huge doors that lead into the casino. LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS Americon holds up... something, declaring, "Thanks to this phlebotomizer, soon the entire world will BE AMERICAN!" "I have your files files and soon your lives lives!" cries Shrapnel as he holds up the paper documents stolen from Metroplex. "ARGHLEBLARGHLEARGHLE!" Blades says as he stabs Sanguine while doing the Texas two-step. "OH NO!" cries a mispainted Cosmos. "The Mausoleum has BEEN LOOTED of fallen Autobot heroes!" ANO NOW WE CONTINUE According to the Autobots' interrogation (or polite questioning, if you prefer) of Kremzeek, they've learned that if there's one guy who knows what's going on with the Insecticons, it's Lord Gycony, who even now is in his office in the Lotza Money casino. But no doubt the Decepticons may have suspected the same thing, or they already tried to go after Kremzeek, but the Autobots already had him--either way, if either faction wants to know what's going on with them, they have to see Gycony about it! Business at the Casino is booming, of course, what with all the toursists flooding in from all over the galaxy, and the casino has never looked busier! Elita One pushes her way into the casino with a lot more force than was necessary. A scowl is on the face of the Femme Commander, it hasn't left her since this problem started. Though perhaps a few patrons pause to notice her, she does nothing rash immediately. Her hands tighten into fists impatiently, <> Walking through the casino at quite some pace, Scourge seems to be making a beeline for somewhere. Almost like he knows exactly where whomever he is looking for is (he may not actually know, but he's that arogant that he'll certainly give the impression he does). Walking briskly behind him, Fracas comments, "Hey you think they serve mercusynth here?" Neither seems to be aware (or just don't care) about the presence of any Autobots. Blurr follows Elita One into the casino, doing his best to ignore a group of fans who gasp at him and try to get pictures. No, it's all down to business this cycle. If Gycony knew anything about the Insecticon attack, they'd pry it out of him one way or another. He glances at Elita One, smirking slightly. "Just couldn't stay away from Intel operations, eh?" he teases lightly. "I knew you'd miss us." Jazz walks into the casino all chill, waves at a giant-eared alien and moves through the crowd politely. "Excuse me." "Sorry. Those pearls look great on you girl." <> He spots Scourge and moves to intercept or if possible get infront to slow him down a bit so they can 'talk'. Elita One says, "I know, I know, Jazz. Which is why I'm trying to keep my trap shut." There's a set of stairs up to an office room that has a commanding view of the ground floor. In fact, you could probably catch Gycony peeking out one of the windows briefly before ducking back down to safety. However, it appears that security is on hand, standing in front of the stairwell to block anyone from going up. "I won!" cries an elderly alien as she wins at a slot machine, coins spraying out from it. But some get on the floor, and she tsks, "Oh dear!" stooping over to pick them up. She absent-mindedly reaches for Fracas and tries to stuff him into her coin cup as well (did I mention she's 20 feet tall?). Blitzwing hunches over the cusp of a Blackjack table, intently surveying the game as it plays out before him. The triplechanger's broad size causes noticeable discomformt to the patrons that flank him, even despite the over-sized nature of the facilities to accomodate the larger races of the galaxy. Blitzwing is, of course, completely oblivious to the plight of those seated on either side of him, instead jabbing one large index finger into the felt of the table. "Hit me." It is then that Blitzwing notices a pink blur pass behind the card dealer, and he picks himself up from the table, leaning back to watch the Femme Commander stalk past, Jazz in tow. "Huh...," he remarks to no one in particular, shrugging his shoulders a moment later, and returning to his game. Elita One eyes the room, << I know, I know, which is why I'm going to keep my trap shut.>> She frowns, noticing the Con presence, <> The unusually irritated Elita just gives Blurr a flat gaze. Considering her commendations to him earlier, this debacle really MUST be setting her off. << I didn't get a chance to tell you everything I *think* is happening, but everything is starting to lean towards it, Jazz.>> Elita One says, "wait, Megatron doesn't have a corpse...why did I think that?" Elita One mutters to herself. Jazz says, "Maybe not but they must have others in the own crypt." Elita One says, "well, I was thinking specifically about what was said earlier." That the Autobots are here, no real surprise to Scourge. They seem to infest everything and everywhere. But that they seem to be here for a purpose, and Scourge can hazard a guess given the recent events, makes them a hinderance. Scourge doesn't care about Insecticons attacking Autobot City. Hopefully they killed some Autobots while there. But he does care not to be delayed, and Fracas for once provides a solution. Stopping, Scourge turns round and picks his Nebulon companion up before he goes into the aliens coin cup, the Sweep commander states to the Alien, "I believe some of your winnings are being stolen by those Autobots over there." Scourge points at the approaching Jazz, and also at Elita 1, "I would get after them fast if I were you." Scourge then resumes his own march towards the set of stairs, continuing to carry Fracas for now. <> A surprised look crosses Blurr's face for a moment when Elita One mentions him, but then he nods as she corrects herself. <> Scanning the room, he notes the stairwell and the security. Easily dealt with, if necessary, but if Jazz can smooth-talk his way past them...he gives his director an expectant look. Jazz takes advantage of Scourge stopping for Fracas to try and put himself in-between him and the stairs. "Hey Scourge what's the hurry? Got a minute? Got some stuff to discuss about the Galactic Assembly's view of us...as a whole and our not so tiny part in it." The innocent alien lady, too old to see that well and maybe not quite all there upstairs, gasps at Scourge's accusation! "What? Those Autobots over there! Why, you! I won this money fair and square, you bastards!" Taking her heavy Space Purse, she attempts to swing it at Jazz's head, over and over! "Give me back my money!" The alien guards are somewhat less hostile, but not by much. One fat and bulky one puts a hand on Scourge's chest to stop him. "Don't NOBODY go upstairs unless the boss says so. And he ain't interested in seeing nobody right now." Elita One shakes her head, <> She grumbles to herself then upon seeing the alien gambler thwap at Jazz, she interposes between him and her. She starts to rationalize with the gambler, noting Scourge having been past here as well. "What's that?...Stole your money?" She gestures over to Scourge, "He said that? No, no I think he said 'Autobots are lucky.'" Her heart just isn't in the fasttalking right now, but there was no need for any extra issues here, "Right...Autobots are lucky, at least some gamblers say the gold ones are..." Be it some kind of link, or just a case of Fracas having been taught well enough in the short time he has been binary bonded to the Sweep commander, Fracas transforms into his gun mode, and is in Scourges hand in barely a second. The guard has a hand on Scourges chest, and a rather nasty weapon pointed at his head, "I assume you know what this is? And I assume you don't want your brain matter splattered on those stairs? So move aside and be useful for something by stopping the Autobots." Scourge neither fast talks nor sweet talks. He has one approach, threaten (well okay he also stalks, sneaks, tracks and hunts, but they don't fit here very well). Blurr watches as Scourge takes advantage of a poor elderly alien. Pff, typical. He shakes his head. While Elita One and Jazz are held up by the poor ignorant lady and Scourge has that guard distracted, the speedster attempts to use his speed to his advantage and dash past the guards and up the stairs without them even realizing he was there! << I'm going in while the guards are distracted--thanks to that Sweep over there.>> Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar compares his Agility to Scourge's Agility: Success! The old lady squints at Elita One. "What? Autobots are lucky? There are? Well, in that case--" She proceeds to rub Elita One's head. "--I want some of that luck to rub off on me, heeheehee! Back to the slot machines!" She waddles off with her coin cup in tow. "The-the-whaa!?" the alien grunts in shock as he suddenly has a gun at his head. "Th-th-I thought that was your son or something b-b-but it's a gun now! Okay, okay, don't do anything crazy!" He and the other guard step aside, having been put in their place. But was that a sudden rush of wind just now? Hm. Either way, Gycony's office door is closed and he won't respond to knocking. Blurr chuckles as he successfully evades the guards and makes his way up the stairs. Within astroseconds, he's standing in front of the door to Gycony's office. He knocks, but gets no answer. Sighing, he knocks again and decides to see if he can convince the lizard-like alien that he means no harm. "Hey Gycony--it's me, Blurr. C'mon, open up, I just want to talk to you." Jazz tries to avoid the swinging purse "Whoa lady, I don't steal nothing. Hell I don't have pockets or whatever. I think the guy was just angry you almost took his Muppet-baby away by accident." He spots Scourge threatning the guards and ponders for a second yelling 'GUN!' but seeing the staff already stepped aside no good would come of it. So Jazz rushes to the staircase hoping to con the guards. He looks almost out of breath. "Did I make it time to stop the killer? Blue guy with 'wings' and a beard said he was going to kill Gygony. Should call security on him." Combat: Jazz compares his Leadership to 70: Failure :( Moving past the guards, having impressed upon them the futility of getting in his way, Scourge moves up the stairs, ignoring Jazz since the elderly alien may have dealt with him for now. Spotting Blurr at the door at the top, Scourge grins in that way that should make the speedster very worried if he could see it. However despite his darker desires, Scourge isn't about to break the truce with the Autobots if he can avoid it. And so he gives a warning, "I would step aside Autobot, else you may get hurt. A lot." With the warning given, Scourge levels Fracas at the door, "Knock knock Gycony." And then he fires (and hopefully Blurr gets out the way in time). The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Protected. "GO AWAY I'M NOT SEEING VISITORS RIGHT NOW," Gycony yells through the door. "UH, I HAVE AN AFFECTION. AFFLICTION." Pause. "GO AWAY." Scourge seems to prove more effective at opening the door, as Fracas vaporizes it with one shot. Jazz in fact does convince the guards that Scourge is going to murder Gycony. But the thing is, they're more worried about themselves right now. "Sucks to be him!" says a guard before they both run off. "BECAUSE WE QUIT!" Meanwhile, Gycony is behind an elaborate desk, looking about to soil himself. "Wait, no! Leave me alone! I don't know anything!" Then, from a side door, who should step in but Shrapnel and Bombshell? "Hold it right there, Scourge Scourge!" Shrapnel says. "We're here to provide security security, and we will... not allow you to threaten our employer!" They take up flanking positions by Gycony's table, and Gycony looks somewhat relieved. Blurr just gives Scourge an exasperated look, and shakes his head. "You 'Cons never were very tactful, huh." he chuckles and makes his way into the office. "Just so you know, the property damage bill goes to the Decepticons, not the Autobots." he says, nodding sagely and pointing accusingly at Scourge. And then Shrapnel and Bombshell walk in. "Employer, eh? I thought you two were working for that Quintesson, whatever happened to that arrangement?" Jazz watches the guards run away and makes a mental note for future reference. He runs up the stairs and arrives running just behind Scourge. He looks at the situation, three on two..or is it? He heards just enough..."Employer? That's pretty much what I wanted to know." Jazz raises his hands just a bit to signal no harsh intent and moves away from Scourge he makes a small signal to Blurr not to intervene and let the sweep commander hang himself if things get out of hand. "Come on now...people no need for this to turn violent. We can discuss things like civilized people no?" When the guards vamoose, Elita One is a dubstep behind Jazz. At Gycony's office, she steps up behind the Intel commander, her optics narrowing at Gycony. "Mercenary Insecticons...the same two that launched a raid against Autobot City under the sham of an Olympics Event...." She fingers her blaster, but most of the room can't see it as Jazz is a bit of a stout dude in front of her. Jazz says, "Patience...There is no serious threat here...We will get the info we need and without causing an incident." Elita One says, "Need I remind you who........" Elita One says, "yeah..." Door 0, Scourge 1. On walking through the door, he spots the two Insecticons. Walking and talking impossibilities given Scourge commands what one became and serves alongside the other. He came here to punish Gycony just in general, but now something deep in Scourge begins to slowly snap. "I suggest you two leave Gycony to his fate. Or I'll correct your continued existence." Scourge may be telling them to leave, but his tone is only a little away from a growl. And if that doesn't put doubt on his wishing the Insecticons to leave, then the fact that he is pointing Fracas at them should dispel any doubt. "We are..." Bombshell starts. "Yes. We work for Archaeonix. He hired us out to Gycony because... he is invincible, and can do without us if he pleases!" But there's hesitation behind his words sometimes, like maybe he's not sure. "What, you didn't like the event event?" Shrapnel sneers at Elita One, folding his arms. "I thought it was fun fun!" "Er, yes, what they said," Gycony said, wringing his wrists. "So, if you want to know what's going on, you'll just have to ask the Quintesson. Now leave before I call the chief of securitaAAAAHHHH!" Seeing Scourge pointing Fracas at him, Gyconus ducks under his desk. "We... can't let you do that that!" Shrapnel says, optics twitching as he and Bombshell both aim their guns at Scourge. "We... must obey obey!" Jazz backs away further from Scourge not wanting to be hit by a stray shot. Still hands in the air he calls out "Gycony Gycony...tsk tsk...Disappointed in you man. So you hired the Insecticons for your event and had them steal the bodies illustrious Autobots...And you thought we would not come knocking to find out?" He turns to Scourge "By the way...Did YOU guys notice anything missing in YOUR crypt? Did you have your guys check?" He turns back to Gygony and takes one step forward hands still up "How long do you think THEY will protect you against THEM?" motioning to Scourge. "What happens after? The Quints will leave you out to dry and die." "Really?" Blurr tilts his head to the side slightly as he examines the Insecticons. "Huh. You don't sound so sure. Why isn't Kickback with you? Did Archy not want him, or something? Why're you even on his side, you're Decepticons, shouldn't you be with Galvatron? After all, he IS Megatron, just in a different body, right?" But Gycony isn't going to get off so easily! Blurr is suddenly behind the desk where the alien is hiding. "Come on now, Gycony no need to be afraid of me! I wouldn't hurt you. So the Quint hired them out to you...did you talk to him? Mister Bone-Face, that is?" Elita One draws her sidearms, guns akimbo style pointing one each to the Insecticons. Odd to be partnered with a Sweep, but the Olympics always issues strange times. "We want answers, Insecticons. And technically, if your allegiance is not to a faction..." She fingers the hammer back of her pistol that really shouldn't have such a mechanism, "Then you're fair game. I urge you to think wisely. I nearly killed both of you before WITH your swarms, I'll do it again." In a frustrated tone, she adds, "Just GIVE ME A REASON." Quintessons, how typical. Destroy their planet and they still mess with things. The Scourge hasn't attacked yet shows he hasn't quite lost control. But his stance clearly indicates that he could pounce the Insecticons at any moment. "Quintessons Gycony? I doubt the Galactic Assembly will care about the truce being broken when they know you have been dealing with them." His optics move between the two Insecticons. He considers giving them another chance to leave when he sees Blurr move on Gycony. No doubt the Insecticons will move on the Autobots, and while Scourge could care less for Blurrs life, his hatred of the Insecticons and the perversion they represent is enough to tip the scales. "DIE!!!!!" One word, and as he screams it he's leaping at Bombshell, the more offensive of the two in Scourge's head, while he throws Fracas towards Shrapnel, the Nebulon transforming and aiming to distract the other Insecticon with some fists to the face (little fists, but hey, it could work). Jazz says, "Blurr! Let them fight. Get Gygony out of here to safety." Ultra Magnus says, "Safetly? What in Primus' name is happening?" Jazz says, "If we bail his slimy behind out of this he will at least owe us an explanation." Combat: Scourge compares his Strength to 50: Success! Combat: Scourge compares his Accuracy to 40: Success! Blurr says, "I'm on it." Elita One says, "I'll take rear guard. Where are we taking him?" "I know, dammit!" Gycony yells from under the desk. "I know it was a terrible idea to accept his deal, but it seemed like a bargain! You have no idea what I've been going through lately!" Perhaps recognizing a friendly face, Gycony crawls up to Blurr's ankles, hugging them. "Blurr! I believe you! After all, we made a deal! You have to get me out of here! I..." He gulps. "I didn't speak to Archaeonix. Just his..." His face goes blank. "Representative." "WE MUST OBEY OBEY!" Shrapnel shrieks at Elita One as they both point their guns at her. But this gives Scourge the opening to tackle Bombshell to the floor, and Fracas successfully clamps onto Shrapnel's face! "AGGGH!" "Get off of me, fool!" Bombshell says. "AND FIGHT THEM!" Uhoh, Bombshell's cerebro-shell launcher is aiming at Scourge's head! Watch out, Scourge! Combat: Scourge compares his Agility to 90: Failure :( Combat: Elita One compares her Agility to 90: Success! Jazz says, "Out of here I will think of something on the way and off the air." "Ugh," Blurr sighs when Scourge attacks. "Sorry about that guy, he's really putting a piston rod in my servos. Here, let me get you out of here so we can talk somewhere less violent." The speedster transforms and opens the driver's hatch...Gycony is large, but hopefully he can juuuust squeeze inside! "Quick, get in!" he exclaims. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Elita One ducks behind the doorframe as Shrapnel raises his guns. She returns fire, the blasts more intent to distract than to harm, Gycony and Blurr are in there after all. Flare after flare pop and crackle into existance when she ducks back into frame to take her potshots. "Come on you, makerless Insecticons! I'll call the Junkions in to clean up the mess when I'm through with you!" Her shots aim abit closer to Bombshell than to Shrapnel, who has a...is that a Targetmaster on him? Do Sweeps get Targetmasters now? Getting cerebro shelled was not part of the plan. But then Scourge was enraged. And has never had to fight Bombshell personally. Well this is a lesson he will definitely learn from. However the true pain may be felt by Elita One. Turning round, Scourge leaps at the Autobot femme in one fluid move, intent on gouging her optics out of her head. Fracas meanwhile continues to punch at Shrapnels face, aiming for the Insecticons optics, he is oblivious to the plight of his partner. Combat: Scourge strikes Elita One with his Eye Gouging Fun attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Elita One's Agility. (Crippled) Jazz watches Scourge launch himself at Elita "Oh man....Snap out of it Scourge!" He turns to the Insecticons "Let me fix this allright?" He grabs Scourge the wing with one hand and places the other flat across his back and spins him off Elita-1. Combat: Jazz strikes Scourge with his Grab attack! "SAVE ME!" Gycony blubbers as he shoves himself head-first into the hatch. He might have been able to pull it off if only he wasn't so fat and gluttonous. Instead he gets halfway in before he gets stuck, his fat little legs wiggling out the side. Blurr's definitely going to have to compensate for that weight. Meanwhile, Shrapnel pulls Fracas off of his face, sneering angrily, and throws him into a waste-bin before kicking it across the room... and immediately gets blasted by Elita! "Hahaha, yes, destroy them!" cackles Bombshell as he watches Scourge go to work with glee. BUT MEANWHILE "Those Insecticons are worthless," remarks a mechanoid watching hundreds of security monitors, including one that shows what's going on in Gycony's office. He leans back in his high-backed chair, hands steepled together. "Clearly I'm going to have to get personally involved..." Ugh, Gycony really needs to lose some weight. But that's a discussion for another time, maybe in a few kliks here once he's out of here. As soon as the lizard guy is as secure as he's going to get, Blurr blasts out of there, driving right through a window and using his hover thrusters to break his fall to the ground. "Hang on, gonna be a bumpy ride." the speedster's voice emits from the control panel inside. Elita One reels from the eye gouge, she had turned just in time to get Shemped. A hand covers her face as she shrieks in pain, staggering backwards three steps. When her hand is removed, one of her optics is a bit loose. She shakes her head, trying to reboot her optical link. Blurr roars past, Jazz was holding off Scourge. She grunts in anger, her hand trembling as she raises it to Scourge. A moment later she darts off past Jazz and Scourge, to the stairs where she pauses. "Pull back Jazz, I got you covered...sorta" one of her optics blinks out for a moment as her guns are aimed right down the hall for any of those goons who may follow suit. Fracas goes flying to a bin. Really needs to take fighting lessons from Daniel, he could take care of Insecticons. As the bin comes to a rest, he spots Scourge getting pulled off from his attack on Elita One, "Hey, when did we start attacking them?" The Nebulon is rather confused at this now, until he remembers having read about the Insecticon, "Ahhh crap, that Bumshell has screwed up. Great." While Fracas tries to recall how to reverse the effect, Scourge manages to land on his feet from being thrown. He then holds a hand out towards Fracas, expecting his gun to return to him, however that doesn't happen, and so Scourge turns his head towards Fracas. Not that he NEEDS covering Jazz focuses on the task at hand. Evacuating Gygony and protecting Blurr "Don't stay and get dragged in breaking the truce we are leaving." The Autobot runs out the office and down the stairs after Blurr. He tries to open a path through the patrons for Elita to follow as transforming in here and running over people would not be polite. Shrapnel is helped to his feet by Bombshell, and they glare at the Autobots angrily before they aim their guns at them. "Return him to us to us!" The two Insecticons open fire on Elita One, quite happy to destroy an Autobot it seems. Ground floor seems to be in an uproar. The patrons had heard the gunfire upstairs, and consequently they're running everywhere, screaming for their lives! Except for the old lady from earlier, she seems content at her slot machine. Combat: Elita One compares her Agility to 90: Success! << I'm clear, get your afts out of there.>> Blurr says into the comms as he exits the building and lands on the ground outside. <> The speedster asks his superior as he heads for the main exressway and joins everyday traffic passing through the city. Fracas decides as he has no idea where the cerebroshell will be on Scourge, to take a chance at removing the source. And so he runs and jumps into the air, doing so in a rather odd way so that when he transforms and begins the journey towards Scourge's hand, his barrel follows an arc. Not an exact science, but Fracas can only hope he points at Bombshell at some point on the way, and when he does he lets loose with the most powerful blast he can at the Insecticon. Scourge meanwhile sees his gun is returning and is satisfied (well until it tries to blow Bombshell away). Fire bursts all about her, but Elita One is seconds ahead of the blasts, readjusting herself every few seconds as she returns fire to the Insecticons, no longer pulling her punches. <> She raises her pistol up, aiming right at Bombshell's head...thingy, and cracks off a solid round right there. She leaps down the stairs, transforming the moment she hits the floor, shifting into her alt mode. <> Her tone is grudging. Elita One moves to kneel, her breastplate swings up on both sides, her arms retract, slipping behind her as she sinks down. A windshield rises up at the end, covering her face as she turns into a futuristic car. Combat: Pink Techcar sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Scourge compares his Firepower to 60: Failure :( You receive a radio message from Jazz: Nespa Ski Resort should allow us to stay close enough. You receive a radio message from Jazz: For now Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. Jazz leaps into the air and folds down on himself and into a stylish white Porsche 935. Combat: Pink Techcar compares her Accuracy to 85: Success! Porsche Turbo follows Blurr out and heads out to a secret location to continue Gygony's questionning. The Autobot uses his sound system to play the mp3 of Monacus police sirens so people clear the way subcounsciously. <> The Porsche engine growls as it begins speeding towards the exit. Bombshell takes a shot to the side, but it doesn't quite incapacitate him. Indeed, he's slammed against the wall, but for the most part he seems okay--until he takes a shot to the ovipositor! "AAAGHHH!" Bombshell cries, clutching his head. And when that happens, it seems to free Scourge as his cerebro-shell pops out! Shrapnel shrieks, "You'll pay for that, witch!" and fires another shot at her! Patrons run out of every exit, but it seems that the Autobots and Decepticons can retreat with their prize pretty much unnopposed! Combat: Pink Techcar compares her Agility to 80: Success! As the cerebro shell pops out, Scourge yells, "NYARGH!!!" But he is free, and he has Fracas in hand. He stands up and turns to look at the two Insecticons, "Well done Fracas. Your efforts will be remembered." He then reaches into a pocket and pulls out a grenade, "Time to end these to fools." Given the two Insecticons are still close together he throws the grenade between the two of them, "Here, catch." Combat: Scourge compares his Accuracy to 50: Success! Pink Techcar roars down the streets after Jazz, <> Jazz says, "Not quite as planned but close enough and no big incidents." Elita One says, "Yeah. Jazz, I want to be present at the debriefing for Gycony." The Insecticons have enough time to exchange a fearful glance before they're caught in the grenade's blast! And when the smoke clears, they've been shredded by it. Shrapnel's missing an arm, and they're both out like a light. Hm. Perfect opportunity? Velum says, "Since when did they start making tapes so tough? Ergh.." <> Blurr responds as Jazz relays his answer to the question on his personal hailing frequency, no doubt to prevent the information from being intercepted. Turning sharply toward an off-ramp, the speedster heads toward the space station with the intention of catching the fastest shuttle to the Nepsan satellites. "You okay in there?" The control-panel voice inquires of Gycony. "Just hang on, we'll be in much more comfortable territory soon." Spike Witwicky says, "Go Velum!" Ultra Magnus says, "Rumble is an idiot. You can outsmart him." "Not really! And I think I soiled myself!" Gycony moans. Well, something does smell funny... Velum says, "Oh, I know that. But those piledrivers pack a punch." Blurr says, "Ugh..." Elita One says, "... What is really going on?" Blurr says, "Er...I think he uh..." Elita One says, "he's out?" Blurr says, "No, I'm going to need to clean my interior compartment." Air Raid says, "...Gross!" Blurr says, "Hey, I'll deal with it! Don't worry about it! I'm no Sunstreaker..." As the two Insecticons get blown up, Scourge watches, with a smile on his face. He walks over towards Bombshell, considering. "I should kill you both, but I think one of you needs to be properly examined." He drops Fracas who transforms. "Secure Shrapnel. He is the least... offensive." As Scourge reaches Bombshell he reaches down and picks him up by the head. "You on the otherhand, you are offensive to Cyclonus, you cannot exist as he does." As Scourge holds the unconcious Insecticon up, planning to snap his neck, he pauses, "But what if..." No, he should kil this one... but if he does, what happens to Cyclonus. If this involves a Quintesson, then... Scourge decides to take the safer option. "I suspect you will soon wish I had killed you here." Instead he does what Fracas is doing (only much quicker) and secures Bombshell ready to transport. Jazz says, "I will make sure to tell the brass about this sacrifice Blurr." Blurr says, "Uh..thanks Jazz, but really--it's not a big deal. You guys all right?" Jazz says, "Not a scratch." Blurr says, "What about Elita One?" Elita One says, "Hmm?" Elita One says, "I'm fine, just some optical damage" Blurr says, "Perfect, Gycony's...fine, for the most part." Autobot Message: 3/193 Posted Author Missing bodies investigation Wed Oct 09 Jazz ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ** The Autobot spinny is replaced by Jazz's face. Background seems to be a lavish cabin somewhere ** Elita-1, Blurr and I headed to Monacus hopin' to grab some words with Gygony. Unfortunately so did Scourge and his targetmaster partner. Anyway, Scourge being what he is bullied his way to Gygony and blew up the office door. The Insecticons showed up to defend their temporary employer. Seems they were contracted to serve Gygony by a Quintesson called Archaeonix. Considering the truce and all I opted to save Gygony and pull out with as little fuss as possible. We let Scourge battle it out with the Insecticons. Pretty sure how that ended but I ain't gonna cry windshield washer over them. I have taken Gygony to the Nepsa Ski Lounge. It would not be a bad idea if security bots wanted to build snow forts or go skiing in the next few days...you know in case." He grins and turns off the camera ** Back to the spinny ** Reports Message: 9/76 Posted Author Special Olympic Announcement! Wed Oct 09 Repugnus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A special bulletin has been flashing across information kiosks across Olympic grounds! LORD GYCONY AND KREMZEEK HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE AUTOBOTS AND DECEPTICONS. THEY HAVE BEEN ASSESSED A FINE. FROM NOW ON, THE OLYMPICS WILL BE MANAGED BY THE OLYMPICS SECURITY CHIEF. DO NOT BE ALARMED. ALL EVENTS WILL PROCEED AS PLANNED. ALL OF THEM.